What Happens At Night
by HomestuckHero
Summary: Day one of your new life as a college student, and you already need to use your toes to count the number of ways your day has been fucked up. But this- your back pressing into his chest, an arm draped around your waist, his chin on your head- you can't decide if it's the icing on the horrible day cake, or the one thing that redeems it. Humanstuck GamKar.


Your name is Karkat Vantas, and what is supposed to be an excitingly nerve-wracking day has been absolute hell for you.

The first major fuck-up of your day had been forgetting to charge your phone the night before. The alarm on your phone had been set for 5:00 am. You hadn't gotten up that early since high school ended, but you didn't have much choice in the matter, seeing as you had a lot to get done in the time between waking up and leaving for your new home in an Alternia University dorm room. Alas, the damn thing had died overnight, and you hadn't woken up until eight. Growling, you had shoved the charging jack into the side of the phone and gone about your day.

Now drastically behind "schedule", you shortened your daily routine, skipping a few steps entirely (like your hair dye; the dark brown color was starting to fade, showing the underlying white) in your rush. Once you were dressed, albeit looking disheveled, you laid a two suitcases open on your bed and went about stuffing them full of your clothes and toiletries and such. You're only halfway through with it when your phone rings, the obnoxious techno ringtone alerting you to the caller without having to look at the ID. You grab it from the charger, tap the accept call button on the touch screen, and hold it between your ear and shoulder.

"They aren't giving me the okay to fly for another two weekth," The voice on the other end of the voice informs you, and just that quickly, your day has been fucked up a second time.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" You screech into the phone, "Will they at least release you long enough to come with me to the fucking airport?"

"Doethen't look like it, KK, they have me on bedretht."

Sollux Captor was your brother in everything but blood. You'd known him since you were a baby, on account of your dads working together. A lanky kid at 6'1'', he was a year older than you, and in the same grade. His grades were decent, he was a technology prodigy, and a star track runner to top it off. It was the track that had gotten him his scholarship, while your violin had earned you yours, and the two of you had instantly agreed to attend the same college. He had kept up with his running since then, of course, attending various meets over the summer, but during the last, he had managed to tear a ligament in his ankle, and had been in the hospital ever since. Now, he couldn't go with you. He couldn't even come to see you off.

"Do they even know what the fuck they're doing? They're dealing with Sollux fucking Captor here, not your usual, run-of-the-mill pussy! Getting you to stay in bed when you don't want to be there would be like banning me from a movie theatre while they're screening 50 First Dates; impossible!" You say as you angrily continue filling your suitcases with hastily folded clothing.

You hear him snicker. "Thank you, KK, I will forever cherish that little tethtament you jutht gave to my toughneth. Way to thtroke a guy'th ego."

You roll your eyes. "Don't get cocky, ego boy, being tougher than the average pussy is still calling you a pussy."

"But a thtrong puthy."

"For the love of fuck, never say anything with a double S in it ever again. The sound of your ever present lisp is grating on what little is left of my sanity."

"You have thanity left? That'th newth to me. I mutht not be doing thomething right."

"Of course you aren't doing something right, you never do anything right. The only two things that're right about you are track and your libido."

There was a long pause. On the other line, you hear a sound so quiet that most would mistake it as static, but you know the sound well and identify it as the beginnings of Sollux's snickering laughter. You try valiantly to keep a straight face, but as his laughter gets louder, so does yours, until you're laughing so hard you need to hold the phone to keep it from falling from its place between your ear and shoulder.

Once you've both calmed down, he speaks again. "Look, I'm thorry I can't go with you, but I'll be there ath thoon ath I can, alright?"

He's being sincere, and you almost crack a smile. "You'd better. Two weeks, Captor. If it takes you any longer than that, your dick will be ripped off and up your ass before you even have a hope of explaining yourself."

"Tch, that'th harsh, KK," You can almost imagine the exaggerated expression of hurt playing over his features, and you scoff silently, "but fine, I'll be there. Try not to get yourthelf drugged and raped in the meantime."

"Pfft, me, drugged and raped? Need I remind you that you're the one laying stationery in a hospital bed surrounded by a fuckton of guy nurses?"

"I'll have you know that ath per my own perthonal requetht, all my nurthes are sekthy little femaleth."

You cringe. "I'm adding "sexy" to the list of words you are never never never for fucking ever allowed to say with your lisp."

"Eheheh, my lithp athide, don't you have a plane to catch?"

"Not yet, my plane doesn't leave until-" You take a glance at your clock. Eleven am. Your flight was for noon. "God fucking dammit, I hate it when you're right...I'll call you when I'm at the dorms, bye." You hang up before he can say anything else, shoving the phone into the pocket of your hoodie. You hastily zip up the two suitcases and a carry on, throwing the strap of the carry on over your shoulder and holding the cases in each hand. You walk out of your childhood home and to the bus stop nearby, already wanting this day to be over.

_**AN: What started out innocently as me writing a short ficlet about my friend's GamKar headcanon somehow escalated into a multichapter fanfic. Don't ask me how, because I don't even know. And somehow Sollux got in there, too, but I left him there because I find his banter with Karkat hilarious and I like their bromance. I know it doesn't seem like it yet, but this is indeed a GamKar, not a SolKar, love it as I do.**_

_**And to answer recent inquiries, I haven't abandoned my SuffPsii fic, the next chapter of it is just really depressingly bittersweet, so I want to wait until I'm in less of a good mood to write it. And no, I will not be changing their names to Kankri and Mituna. It's an AU anyway, and their names won't matter again until much later. ouo**_


End file.
